Return of Cosmos
by Star Magick
Summary: Sequel to The School Of Cosmos. Cosmos is back, only this time she is acting different, is a professor, and has a DAUGHTER? Unknown to her, an evil is lurking, and it wants her. UPDATED
1. Return To The Magic

A/N: Here I am with the not-so-long awaited sequel to _The School Of Cosmos_. Yep, I finally figured out what the plotline was going to be. Oh, and I better explain the ending in the other. Hope you like! 

**Return of Cosmos**  
_Return to the Magic_

Darkness. That's all there was. Cosmos knew she was no longer alive. It was evident by the fact that she had no body, only a soul floating around the endless space; the darkness. It was even darker than the universe had been before she decided to kill herself. That wasn't the worst part though. 

She couldn't find her family. She didn't even know if they were still there. Had they been destroyed when she committed suicide? And apart from that, why did she still have a conscious? Wasn't she dead? _This makes no sense,_ she realized. 

She frantically searched for some indication, something that would tell her where to go; where to find peace. There was nothing, only darkness, for as many days as she could remember. Were they even days? How did she know they weren't weeks, months, years? There was no way to tell. 

Then one day while she was floating in limbo, she saw a tiny pinprick of light. _That's where I need to go to find peace!_ she thought. She willed her soul, no, her existence towards the light. Gradually, it became bigger and bigger until she was enveloped in light. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She was warm and comfortable, a feeling she had almost forgotten. It would have been perfect, save for the light seen through her eyelids. She slowly opened them, shielding the light with her hand. She saw her surroundings and bolted up from what she realized was a laying position. 

She was in a room. _Is this heaven?_ she wondered. The light that had been in her eyes was from a window were lace curtains fluttered in the breeze. She could faintly hear the clatter of forks and the sound of laughter from below. Climbing out of the bed in which she awoke, she opened the door of the bedroom and headed downstairs. The sight rendered her speechless. 

"Well don't just stand there odango atama! Get over here!" laughed Rei. The rest joined in. 

"This is a dream..." whispered Serenity. "You're all dead..." 

"Correction, were all dead," responded Makoto. 

"Yep, we're definitely not dead now," piped Minako. "Or at least, I don't think we are..." 

"We are not dead," said Ami. Nobody argued with Ami. 

"How...?" wondered Serenity. 

"Well, when you…you killed yourself, the Fates knew what they had done, and how that even if they brought you back, you'd just keep killing yourself," said Setsuna (and Serenity realized that she was probably right), "so they decided just to bring back everyone, as in the whole universe, to make you happy." 

"Yeah, 'cause it's not like they could run the universe without you koneko," grinned Haruka. "You're the head cheese! Queen of the Stars!" 

Serenity didn't hear this. "Everyone...?" she whispered. Looking around at the people seated at the dinning table, she didn't see the two people she wanted to see most. 

"Try the living room," said Michiru, sensing her queen's thoughts. "The door to your left." 

Without bothering to say thank you, Serenity turned and walked towards the room where she heard voices. She started walking faster. Flinging open the door, she saw the person her heart ached for. 

"Mamo-chan..." she breathed. 

"Usako," Mamoru said lovingly as he stood up and walked up to her, putting his arms around her and holding her in a fierce embrace, to which she happily returned. Then pulling back a bit, he took her lips in his and kissed her passionately. 

"You guys can stop anytime," came the annoyed voice. 

Pulling away, Serenity saw her daughter Usagi at the other end of the room, hands on her hips. She didn't look amused. 

"Usagi," said Serenity. She pulled out of Mamoru's embrace to open her arms to her daughter. Usagi, not hesitating for a moment, rushed into them. "Oh, Usagi! Oh, my baby!" cried Serenity into her daughter's hair. 

"It's okay mama, I'm here," soothed Usagi. After being in the hug for awhile, the two pulled away from each other."Come, let's go back to the senshi." Mamoru wrapped his arm around Serenity's shoulder as Serenity grabbed Usagi's hand and they walked back to the dinning room. 

"That was so sweet," sighed Minako. The others sweatdropped. 

"So tell us, what did you do while we were dead?" asked Rei like it was the most normal question to ask. 

"Well..." smiled Serenity. She went into full detail about how she had traveled to Hogwarts in another dimension, and about her adventures there, along with all the people. Everybody agreed that Snape was a greasy old git, Draco was too cocky for his own good, and that Harry Potter and his friends were way too nosy. She told them about the battle with Chaos, in which they added that they remembered that part. "There's one thing that I would like though..." said Serenity. 

"What is it?" wondered Mamoru. 

"I would love for Usagi to go to Hogwarts. It would be a great learning opportunity for her. What do you think sweetheart?" Serenity asked Usagi. 

Usagi looked thoughtful for a second before saying, "I would love to!!!" 

"Will the Fates allow it?" inquired Michiru. 

"Hold on..." Serenity closed her eyes and spoke telepathically to the Fates. _I take back everything I said about you guys being stupid. Please let my daughter go to Hogwarts. I know it would be good for her..._

_We allow it..._ came the three voices that acted as one. 

_Wonderful!_ exclaimed Serenity mentally. 

_On one condition..._ said the voices. 

_Oh?_

_You must accompany her..._

"WHAT?" exclaimed Serenity jumping from her chair. The senshi looked at her in shock. 

_Evil lurks there...You are the only one powerful enough..._

Serenity groaned. "You have got to be kidding!" She sighed. "Okay, I'll tell the senshi and we'll-" 

_NO! Only you and your daughter may travel to the other dimension..._

"What?! No way! We all go, or none go!" said Serenity. 

_We cannot allow that... you must go... many lives will be lost if you do not..._

"Really?" she asked. She felt the Fates nod. "Okay then," she sighed. "But it's not for you guys, it's for all the innocents." 

"What's going on Usako?" asked Mamoru. 

"Looking at all the people assembled, Serenity sighed and said, "Well, I have good news and bad news." 

"The good news?" questioned Hotaru. 

"Usagi gets to go to Hogwarts," Serenity announced. 

"Yeah!" cheered Usagi. 

"And the bad news?" inquired Michiru. 

"I have to go too...without all of you," said Serenity. 

"Absolutely not!" said Haruka. "We just got you back! You are not going there by yourself!" 

"If I don't, people will die," sighed Serenity, sitting down again.Everybody in the room was silent, letting the information sink in. "I don't think I have an option," said Serenity at last. "As much as I would love to stay with you all, I have my duty." 

"What about our duty?" said Rei. "We have a duty to protect you." 

"In that case, I relieve you of your duties. Instead, protect the people of this dimension," said Serenity. 

"She's right," said Mamoru. "Believe me, I don't want my wife to go, but she must. Would you all be able to handle the guilt of knowing that people died because of our selfishness?" There was a murmur of no's. 

"Then it is settled," announced Serenity. "Usagi and I will go while you all protect this dimension. Now, this is what I'm planning: Usagi, you go ahead and bring a letter from me to Dumbledore. You can't miss him. He's the old guy with the beard that's too long. The letter will ask if I can have a position as a professor, since I do not feel like putting on a glamour again. It'll tell him I'd prefer the History of Magic class, and that Binns can go on a trip to Majorca for all I care. How does that sound?" 

"It sounds good," smiled Setsuna. 

"Okay then people, we have to get cracking," grinned Serenity. 

The next few days, Serenity filled Usagi in on all she'd need to know about the wizarding world. She also taught her the spells all the way up to sixth year, since Usagi had been reborn sixteen years of age. Serenity also made a wand for her daughter and gave her all the school books she'd need. 

Finally, the day came for Usagi to go to Hogwarts came, and everyone bid they're princess a tearful farewell, especially Hotaru. Then, using her magic, Serenity sent her daughter to the entrance hall just outside the Great Hall. 

"Well, I guess it's time for me to go," said Serenity. 

"Good-bye Usako, take care," said Mamoru before kissing her hard. A little dizzy, Serenity hugged her friends good-bye before disappearing in a flash of light. As the light disappeared, she found herself standing on the teacher's table in the Great Hall, everyone looking at her oddly. 

"Um, oops?" she said nervously. 

* * *

A/N: Haha! I hope you liked the first chapter! I'll try and update soon! 'Till then! Ja! ^^ 


	2. Meet Your New Professor!

A/N: Welcome one and all! How's it going people? I made a new website: . Pls check it out! Oh, and Serenity, aka Cosmos will be acting like a mixture of Usagi and Cosmos from the first fic. This will give you a cheerful klutz with an attitude. I know you are all anxious to read this chapter, and probably aren't even reading this author's note, but I'd like to test this theory. If you are actually reading this, say the word "kawaii" in your review. I just wonder how many people read this... 

**Return of Cosmos**  
_Meet Your New Professor!_

"Whoops?" said Serenity, looking apologetically at the professors. She chuckled nervously. "Stupid Fates..." she muttered under her breath. Forgetting she was on the table, she scanned the crowd for Usagi. She found her sitting at the Gryffindor table. "I knew it!" exclaimed Serenity, then realizing once again she was on the table. She grinned sheepishly. 

Gracefully jumping down, she said to Dumbledore, "Sorry about that. Someone" -She looked pointedly at the ceiling- "messed with my coordinates." 

Smiling, Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Yes, I see." 

Looking between Dumbledore and Serenity (whom he did not recognize), Snape burst out, "Who are you?!" He didn't want to be in the same room as this insane woman, who appeared on their table, yelled out nonsense, then accused the ceiling of messing up her coordinates, not to mention the fact that she apparated on Hogwarts grounds. Which brought him his next question: "How did you apparate here?" 

"Oh I didn't," said Serenity innocently, shaking her head. "No, you see apparating isn't that strong. I teleport. Teleporting is way more efficient, and there is less chance of being put back together wrong. When you apparate, you separate into particles, but when teleporting, your whole being is just transferred to a new location... I think." She shrugged cutely, and turned her attention to the Headmaster. "So, you read my letter?" 

"That I did," said Dumbledore. "I would be honored to have you as a professor, though I am not sure Professor Binns will go quietly." 

Serenity smirked. "I'll take care of that! Oi! Binns! Get your little translucent butt out here!" Looking extremely ruffled, Professor Binns emerged from the wall. "Okay Binns, here's the sitch: you leave, I teach. Get it? Got it? Good!" 

"Excuse me?" asked Binns looking outraged. "I am a respected member of this faculty. I provide quality education to young wizards and witches!" 

Looking as if to say "uh huh, yeah, sure, whatever you say", Serenity said, "Um, news flash Professor: you're boring! Plus your _dead_! Don't you want to like, head off into the light or something?" She made shooing motion with her hands. 

Usagi who had been watching the scene with great interest, gaped silently at her mother. "Kami-sama. I've never seen her like this!" 

"You know her?" asked Harry looking at the pink haired girl. Ron and Hermione also turned their attention to her. 

"Yeah, and so do you," giggled Usagi. They looked at her blankly, then turned their attention to the woman. 

She was not very tall, five foot five at most. She had long golden hair with silver highlights pulled into a French braid. Her eyes were a startling clear cerulean blue. She wore a short white dress that ended four inches above the knee, and silver robes over it. On her feet were white high-heeled shoes. On her ring finger, there was a beautiful wedding ring. 

Harry's brow furrowed in confusion. _I don't know any woman that looks like that. The only woman that comes close was Cosmos, but she looked totally different._

Hermione too was trying to figure out who the woman was. She knew she had seen her before, but where? Then it hit her. "Serenity..." she muttered. 

"You got it," giggled Usagi. 

Looking at the girl, Hermione realized, "Small Lady Serenity Usagi Chiba Tsukino!" 

Sighing, Usagi replied, "Call me Usagi." 

"Now see here Miss!" snapped Snape at Serenity. "What business do you have insulting the staff of this school?" Dumbledore seemed to have taken a great interest in a package of sherbet lemons. 

"Tsk, tsk Snape! I thought you learned to hold your tongue, what with that whole lightning scenario, but it appears not..." Serenity put her hands on her hips in mock disappointment. 

"How do you know about that?" Snape growled. 

Smirking, Serenity yelled, "Cosmos Star Power! Make Up!" In a flurry of silver ribbons and a flash of bright light, there stood Sailor Cosmos in all her glory. Usagi was shocked to see that this impressive warrior was her mother. Who would have thought? 

Barely containing her laughter, Cosmos smiled at Snape. "Answer your question?" Snape didn't answer but shock was evident on his face. She turned back into Serenity and turned to the students. "Oh yes, and I have someone I want to introduce to you all. Usagi, sweetheart, please come up here." 

Usagi slowly got up and walked to her mother. "Hogwarts! This is my daughter! Serenity Usagi Chiba Tsukino!" Usagi slowly lifted her hand and gave a hesitant wave as her mother put an arm around her shoulder. "I expect you all to be nice to her." She glared, as if to say, "Or else!" "Go back to your table now Usagi." 

Nodding, Usagi walked back to her spot at the Gryffindor. The students looked at her in shock. 

"Now Binns, what do you say? I can send you anywhere you want like that," said Serenity snapping her fingers. "Majorca, Hawaii, Crystal Tokyo..." she trailed off seeing the thoughtful look on the ghost's face. 

"I will give you the position, but I will remain at Hogwarts," said Professor Binns at last. Serenity nodded. 

"Well, now that that's sorted out," said Dumbledore rising to his feet, "I would like to welcome your new History Professor, Serenity - err..." 

"Cosmos," smiled Serenity. 

"Cosmos," agreed Dumbledore. "Now, as happy as we all are to have you back (Snape snorted), I'm sure we're all wondering how it is that you came back." 

"I will tell you," said Serenity, "but I think it would be best to bring out the food, ne?" The food instantly appeared to the joy of the students who immediately began filling their plates. "Well, it's kind of a funny story," smiled Serenity, but upon further reflection, she said, "no, actually it's not, but it is simple. I killed myself." The words rippled through the hall and everyone was silent. Serenity nodded sadly. "I couldn't take the darkness anymore. It was overwhelming. So, I did a very selfish thing, I turned my staff upon my self." 

"It wasn't selfish!" objected Usagi loudly. "In my book, you had the right. It's those Fates that are selfish! They were using you without a thought to your feelings!" 

"As true as that may be," agreed Serenity, "I still had a duty. Anyways, I floated in limbo for who knows how long... but obviously it wasn't long for it's the start of the next school year. Then one day, I saw a light. I followed it. Then I opened my eyes, found I was in a room and discovered that my family and friends were all alive, as well as the rest of the universe. Setsuna said it was because if they hadn't, I would have kept killing myself, and frankly, I think she's correct. So yeah, then I decided that I wanted Usagi to come here, so I had to ask the Fates. They agreed, but only if I came." 

"Why do I get the feeling that she's leaving something out?" whispered Hermione to her friends. 

"Yeah, I mean why would the Fates send her here with no real purpose?" added Harry. 

"I think you all should stay out of it," said Usagi coldly. "Don't go messing in other people's affairs." 

"Us? Meddle? Never!" said Ron. Usagi arched an eyebrow. "Okay, maybe sometimes, but only when it's really important." 

"So it was really important you find out about my mother last year?" asked Usagi innocently. 

"Yes," said Hermione. "We needed to know if she was evil or not." 

"And you couldn't just have left it to the Professors?" inquired Usagi curiously. 

"If we left it to the professors, Voldemort would have been immortal, Tom Riddle would have come to life, Ginny would be dead, and loads more!" stated Harry fiercely. 

"I have the feeling they know more than you give them credit for," Usagi said, amused. "People can surprise you, you know. That was proven today." 

"How do you mean?" asked Hermione. 

"My mother," smirked Usagi. "She used to be a klutzy, ditzy, boy crazy, crybaby of a glutton who couldn't fight at all." They looked at her in shock. This totally clashed with their view of Cosmos- err- Serenity - err- Professor Cosmos. 

"Hey!!! I heard that!" came the indignant cry from Serenity who was now seated at the teacher's table. "I won lots of fights!" She started ticking off fingers. "Beryl, Mistress 9, Pharaoh 90, Nehelania , Galaxia, Chaos..." she trailed off. "And just for the record, you were just as bad with the youmas as I was!" 

"Hey! I was a little girl! You were a teenager!" defended Usagi. 

"You were nine-hundred and three years old [1]! I was fourteen!" exclaimed Serenity. Now the people in the hall were extremely confused. Was it just them, or something seriously off with the timelines here? "Besides, I'm not the one who became evil!" 

"Yeah, but I'm not the one who got jealous of my boyfriend because he was taking care of a little girl!" 

"How was I supposed to know you were my daughter from the future?" demanded Serenity. 

"I don't know," said Usagi. 

Serenity sighed, though her eyes were shining with amusement. "Truce?" 

"Truce," agreed Usagi. The students and staff stared at the two royals as both mother and daughter went back to eating like nothing had happened. 

"Well, that was different," said Ron at last. 

"Do you two always do that?" asked Harry. 

"No," responded Usagi. "Usually only when it's the two of us. It's our way of communicating, but don't worry, it's all fun, we don't mean any of what we say.In fact, the people she loves most, she argues with." 

"Like who?" wondered Hermione. 

"Well, there's me of course, and then there's my father. When they first met, they tormented each other, or he tormented her and she gave feeble attempts at revenge," giggled Usagi, looking at her mother who was mock glaring at her. "Yep, he use to call her odango atama." She laughed. Seeing their puzzled looks, she added, "It means dumpling head. It was because of her hair. It's like mine," She gestured to her cone-shaped buns, "only hers are perfectly round. Oh, and then there's Rei, or Sailor Mars. They had a lot of disputes, but Mars was and is probably one of her most loyal senshi." 

The four continued to chat throughout dinner, Usagi talking about the senshi, though not in great detail, and Crystal Tokyo. In turn, Harry, Ron and Hermione filled her in on their years at Hogwarts, including the one previous, which interested Usagi to no end. Sure she had heard it from her mother, but she wanted to hear it from their point of view. What she came across was that her mother hadn't been the most social of people, but judging by the fact that she was talking amiably with Professor Lupin, she guessed that was not the case this year. 

Nearing the end of the feast, Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement. "It seems that we will be having a transfer student from Durmstrang this year. He excels in all his studies, but due to circumstances beyond his control, he will be coming here at the beginning of October. I hope you all will be very kind to him. Now, to the school song!" 

There was a mixture of tunes as all the students in the hall picked their favourite melody and sang the song to it. Usagi looked questioningly at her mother - who just laughed - before shrugging and singing. After the horri - wonderful school song, Dumbledore bid them farewell and all the students went to bed. 

Usagi, however, stayed to talk to her mother for a moment. 

"What do you think?" Serenity asked her daughter. 

"It's wonderful!" exclaimed Usagi. "There's just one thing…" 

Frowning, Serenity asked, "Nani?" 

"Can we install that in the palace?" inquired Usagi, pointing to the ceiling. 

* * *

[1] - That's how old she was in the manga, though she looked about five or six. That's why - in the manga - she wanted so badly to be a lady: She'd been waiting for over nine-hundred years. 

Hope you liked the chapter and thanks for the review! Sixteen reviews for one chapter! Anyways, ja! 


	3. Author's Note Sorry!

Ok people, I am sad to say that no, this is not the next chapter in _Return of Cosmos_. This is merely a little note from the author extrodinare (who am I kidding?), ME! 

Ok, I had a lot of fun writing the last two chapters. Right now you're panicking thinking that I am going to quit this fic, am I right? It doesn't matter, but no. For your information, I am not quiting this fanfiction, I am merely putting it on hold. 

Why, you ask. *sigh* Well, as much fun as I had writing the first one, this one... *shrugs* I'm simply not really into this one. I can't tell you why, but I can tell you this: You faithful readers do not deserve some trash of a fic that I don't put my best effort into. For all you authors, you know when you write a chapter and you just can't wait to get it out? *smiles dreamily* Yes, I know that feeling well... but it's not happening for this one. Don't get me wrong, I will continue to update when I get sudden inspiration, but I don't think it will be as often as my previous works, or even _Of Sun, Moon, and Cards_. 

Which brings me to another point, my new story. While writing the chapter I recently updated, it occured to me how **long** it was going to be. I mean, I have over 10000 words, and I'm not even half way done. And besides, I'd kinda like to work on something new... an idea that I've had in my head for a while... 

Please don't hate me! *cowers in fear* Like I said, I will still update, but it will take longer. And don't all good things take time? Ah well... 

'Till my next update. 

_~Star-chan_   
Sakura-Star-Magick 


	4. First Day Of Lessons

A/N: SHE LIVES! I've finally gotten off my lazy --- butt, and decided to update this chapter that has been sitting on my hard drive FOREVER! Bet'cha thought I wasn't gonna update huh? HA! I showed you peoples. Now on with the chapter!

**Return of Cosmos**  
_First Day of Lessons_

Serenity looked around at her chambers. They were clean, she'd give them that much, but they were seriously lacking in interior design. 

The room consisted of Indian red carpet, which was starting to… well she wasn't exactly sure what it was starting to do, but she got the sickening feeling that it was molding. The walls were almost completely bare, the grey stones of the walls visible. 

Walking into the bedroom, she decided it wasn't much better. There was a double four-poster bed, with long windows all along the window it was against. This would have been very pleasant, if not for the putrid smell of rotting eggs. 

"This certainly won't do," Serenity murmured to herself. Lifting one elegant hand, the room flashed white. 

The Indian red carpet had changed to white. Beige leather furniture was situated around a round glass coffee table. The walls were no longer bare, but covered with moving portraits of her and the senshi. Above the fireplace, there was a rather large photo of Crystal Tokyo, with a sky that matched the one outside. 

The bedroom had changed as well. The four-poster bed was laden with white satin blankets and pillows. Lace hung from the canopy. The walls and carpet had been enchanted to look like either a bright blue sky, complete with fluffy clouds, or a star-filled navy sky. The room varied depending on the time of day. 

"Wonderful!" Serenity praised herself. "I should decorate rooms more often! I'm really good at it!" 

Getting her many trunks out of her sub-space pocket, Serenity changed into a silk nightgown and lay down on the bed. 

"Me, a teacher…" she whispered sleepily. "Who would've thought?" 

* * *

The Grand Hall was abuzz. Today was the first day of lessons, and the students of Hogwarts couldn't wait to get started. Normally, this probably would have been the least felt emotion (except, perhaps, for Hermione), but due to the new History professor. 

"I can't wait to have Professor Cosmos' class!" squealed Hermione. "With all she's seen, she'll probably be the best teacher ever!" 

"Yeah… right," giggled Usagi. 

"What's so funny?" asked Harry. 

"You'll see," said Usagi mysteriously. 

"Just like her mother!" groaned Ron. 

"Hey! I'll take that as a compliment!" said Usagi. 

They continued chatting amiably, until the side door beside the teachers' table opened, and out walked Professor Cosmos. There was a deathly silence in the hall. Smirking to herself, she strode forward, smiling at the students and waving at Usagi. "Ohayo Gozaimasu minna!" she greeted loudly. It was for this reason, she didn't see the crease in the carpet and tripped. 

Tumbling forward with a loud thump, Serenity managed to fall flat on her stomach. "Itai!" she groaned. This was not how she had expected to make her appearance. She had just made a fool of herself yet again. Gone were the days when everybody feared her. 

Getting to her feet, she looked at the Hall. "You all have my permission to start laughing," she announced. The hall burst with the laughter of a thousand students. Sighing, the Queen of Stars muttered, "Some things never change." 

Sitting down in the only seat left at the teacher's table (next to Snape, much to her dismay), she helped herself to a breakfast of waffles, sausages, hash browns, toast, sausages, scrambled eggs and fruit salad. "Yum," said Serenity, eating at a superhuman pace. 

"Do you even think to chew your food?" sneered Snape. 

Smiling sweetly at him, despite the food in her mouth, she said, "And where would the fun in that be? Besides, it takes a lot of nourishment for Lunarians to survive in earth's atmosphere." 

"Then how come your daughter isn't eating like a starved pig?" 

"Oh that's simple," replied Serenity between mouthfuls. "She is half Terran and therefore doesn't need as much nourishment." 

"I see…" 

"So are you ready for your lessons today, your Majesty?" inquired Professor Lupin. 

"Yep!" chirped Serenity. "I've got it all planned out! Just one thing, don't call me 'your Majesty'. I get enough of that at home." She winked at him, and she could have sworn she saw him blush. 

"What is it like in Crystal Tokyo Serenity?" asked Dumbledore. Sure he had heard legends, but he doubted they could compare to the description from someone who truly loved the city. 

Serenity's eyes sobered and a soft smile adorned her face. "Crystal Tokyo is like no other place in the universe…" 

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione watched as Professor Cosmos pilled in the food like there was no tomorrow. In fact, the whole school seemed to be doing the exact same thing. Except for Usagi that is. She just sat there eating like it was a normal day. 

"Is she always such a … glutton?" wondered Harry apprehensively. 

"Depends. If there are important people around, then no," stated Usagi, who was barely paying attention to the conversation. "All the other time? You bet. I think the world would end the day 'kaa-san stopped eating. Of course, we love her all the same." 

"Usagi? Are you and your mother Japanese?" asked Hermione who seemed to pick up on the few Japanese words that had been spewing from the royals' mouths. 

"Of course!" scoffed Usagi. "Were you not paying attention to the legends or what? My mom's name was Tsukino Usagi, Usagi being her first name. She lived in Tokyo when she was Sailor Moon, hence the reason my home is called Crystal Tokyo. Sheeesh. English people! They always assume that legends occur somewhere where they speak English! Jeez!" 

The three in question blushed, but Hermione persisted with the questions. "But didn't you say that your name was Usagi?" 

Rolling her eyes, Usagi responded, "She named me after herself." Seeing their looks of disbelief, she added, "Well, it's not my first name. My full little is Princess Small Lady Serenity Usagi Tsukino Chiba and Super Chibi Moon, Champion of Love and Justice. I don't like saying all that though, so I usually stick to Usagi or Chibi-Usa, but I can almost guarantee that if you call me Chibi-Usa, I _will_ use my cutie moon rod and it _will_ hurt." 

"I'd believe her if I were you!" piped up Serenity from the Head Table. "That sucker has sent many a youma into tears. If the situation hadn't been so serious, it would have been funny." 

"How are you doing that?!" exclaimed Ron, surprise clearly expressed on his face. 

"Good hearing?" smiled Serenity mysteriously. It was so fun to make people squirm! Casting one last look at the quartet, she went back to her - eating. 

"I still find it hard that she saved the world countless times," commented Harry, gazing over at his new professor who looked like she didn't even bother to swallow. "Very hard." 

"You've kind of got to see it in action. I think she's the bravest person I know, but then again, I've seen her face down the most horrific evils, so I suppose that makes a difference." 

Looking at Professor Cosmos, Harry couldn't help but agree. 

* * * 

The sixth year Gryffindors were all sitting in the History of Magic classroom, eagerly awaiting their first lesson with the famed Sailor Cosmos… except for Usagi. She was just waiting to see if her mother made it on time. (A:N/ Sorry, I have to add that DDR songs are awesome! Aye, Aye, Aye, I'm your little butterfly! Muah!) 

She had thirty seconds before class officially started. Twenty-nine. Twenty-eight. 

Five. 

Four. 

Three. 

Two. 

"I'm going to be laaaaaate!" rang through the hallways just as the door burst open and Professor Cosmos skidded in a most undignified way to her desk. "Aha! I wasn't late! Don't worry children, I'm not always late!" she said with a wink. 

"Sure you're not," snickered Usagi. 

"Quiet you!" reprimanded Serenity. Clapping her hands together, she began. "Welcome to History of Magic. I can assure you that this class will not be as - audio challenging as other years, and I will do my best to make History interesting. We will start with ancient magics and work our way up through the years. As fascinating as that may sound, we will not be starting today. Today, we will merely do a little introduction. When it's your turn, I would like to stand up, state your name, and tell us a little about yourself. I'll start." 

"My full name is Neo Queen Serenity Usagi Tsukino Chiba Lunaria Cosmos, Queen of Crystal Tokyo; Wielder of the Ginzuishou; Sailor Moon; Super Sailor Moon; Eternal Sailor Moon, Champion of Love and Justice and leader of the Solar Systems' Sailor Senshi; Sailor Cosmos, Queen of the Stars, and Guardian of the Dimensions, and as Haruka and Michiru _finally_ told me, the Messiah of Light." The students' expressions were deadpan. "Selene! That sounds so bad. It makes me sound like a goddess or something!" 

Serenity sighed, but brightened instantly. "Anyways, I'm the Queen of my own planet, am five-thousand-three-hundred and fifty-two… or I was last time I checked. I've saved the world - _a lot_, and have died in the process… seven times? Something around there." The silver-haired woman shrugged nonchalantly. "I think I'm pretty well off though. My first grade teacher told me I'd never get anywhere in life, and yet here I am! Queen of the Stars! Ha!" 

"Now, who would like to go next?" Nobody raised his or her hand. "Anybody?" 

"I'll go," sighed Usagi, standing up. Her mother sent her a grateful smile. "Okay… well, my name is Small Lady Serenity Usagi Tsukino Chiba, but you can simply call me Usagi. I was born in Crystal Tokyo nine-hundred and four years ago~" 

"~ more if you count when she was dead," interjected Serenity naively. 

"Oh yeah 'kaa-san. Way to make me sound normal!" said Usagi sarcastically. 

"What? If they can't take the fact that you've died periodically for the planet, then they don't deserve to be your friend. Take me for example. They've already heard how many times I've died!" defended Serenity. 

Ignoring her, Usagi continued. "I'm the Princess of Earth, but don't bow or anything because not even the terrans do that. I am half Lunarian, and my best friend in the whole world is Tomoe Hotaru - Hotaru being her first name, and Diana, my friend whose parents are pure Mauan. That means she can turn into a talking cat at will," she added, seeing the blank looks. "Well, I'm done!" Usagi sat down quickly in her chair. 

Serenity called on random students after that, learning more about them in an hour then she had found out in all of the last year. To the Gryffindors, it was amazing at the radical change the woman had taken. She'd gone from cold to bubbly in what seemed like a very short amount of time. 

The bell rang, signaling the end of class, and Serenity bid them all farewell with a smile and a cheerful wave. Walking behind her desk, she opened a drawer and pulled out a picture of her, Usagi, Mamoru and all the senshi in front of the Crystal Palace. A single tear slipped from her eye. 

_It's not fair!_ she thought angrily. _Just when we're all together again, we get ripped apart! It wasn't supposed to be this way! None of this was supposed to happen! What happens if they need my help? How am I supposed to give it if I'm here?_ Shaking her head, she put the picture frame back in the drawer. 

* * *

It was suppertime at Hogwarts and everyone was in the Great Hall, discussing the day's events. The main topic was Professor Cosmos' introductory speech. It soon became apparent that she had given basically the same speech to every class she had that day. Needless to say, those who didn't know it, would by the end of the evening. 

Taking a small bite from her dinner, Serenity watched as the students chattered on happily. "Professor Cosmos?" inquired Dumbledore, snapping Serenity from her thoughts. 

"Yes Headmaster?" 

"Call me Albus. Now then, you would not believe the most peculiar letter I received today. Apparently, Professor Mantra, whom has been absent both yesterday and today," He gestured to the empty chair, "Has decided to go and live in Japan for some reason or another. But that is not the peculiar part, it is that just as soon as I read her resignation, I got an owl from someone inquiring about the position." 

"And you're telling me this because -?" pried Serenity, cocking an eyebrow. 

"I have a feeling that we will be requiring your services before the end of this year. A new evil may present itself." 

* * *

A/N: Okay, it's not exactly long, but I don't really have a plot completely planned out yet… ^^;; Forgive me? I did, but then I read the fifth book and now I might incorporate some things into this. I don't know yet. 

P.S. Everybody say thanks to kioku4 who got me motivated again! 

Until next update! 


End file.
